Unyielding Vibrations
by In Brightest Day
Summary: Life was normal, boring, and consistent. Or at least it was until I died in a pool of my own blood. It should've been the end, yet it wasn't. I got a second chance and I sure as hell wasn't gonna waste it.(SI-OC), (Sorta-AU)
1. The End Is Where I Begin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA**_

* * *

 _ **Unyielding Vibrations**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The End Is Where I Begin_

* * *

 _The pain in my chest was unbearable. It stung with so much pain, I couldn't even put it into words. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a wet gurgle. I couldn't even think, see, or hear properly._

 _All I could do was feel, and even then that sense was still barely working._

 _I felt my blood begin pool under me and onto the hardwood floor. I felt blood leave my mouth and drip down my chin as I tried to speak._

 _How did it come to this._

 _It was supposed to be an average Monday. I was just supposed to go to school, pretend to pay attention, and go home. It was supposed to be so_ simple, so predictable, so mundane _. And yet it wasn't._

 _I didn't personally know the guy. Our school was pretty big, and I didn't have any classes with him, so I didn't know him. This was actually the first time I've ever seen him._

 _I don't know what drove him to do this. Was he bullied? Mistreated at home? Or did he just not care about living anymore? I'd never know._

 _I often wondered what other people thought of when they were dying. Did they try to bargain for their life? Or did they come to terms with their death?_

 _I don't regret what I did. Not really._

 _It was at this point I began to fall into darkness. During those rare moments, I would find myself wondering what death was like. I know it's a pretty weird and concerning admission from a dying teen, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. Anyway, I always thought it would feel painful, and it was, and cold, which it also was._

 _Yet after I found myself unable to feel. I felt, weird right, at peace. The feeling I got was one of freedom, like all of my doubts and insecurities were washed away into the darkness I was falling in._

 _It was like I was experiencing a form of mercy. It took away the pain of my life. The loneliness, the unending struggles, and my doubt. It even wiped away the people of my life._

 _Yet, despite that, I searched._

 _I searched for the people I let down, the people I would never see again._

 _As I continued to fall into the vastness of uncertainty, I tried to find comfort in those I was, unwillingly,leaving behind. With all my might I searched my memories for something,_ anything _. I couldn't remember the names, for they were scrambled into a jumbled mess, I couldn't see the faces, for their features were shrouded in darkness._

 _I tried to reach out in that darkness. It was like an ocean, I moved arms but was met with resistance. When I moved my arms I couldn't even see them._

 _Only the feeling of them moving gave me the reassurance that I actually moved them._

 _Then amongst that darkness and it's coldness._

 _I saw light. And was bathed in its warmth._

* * *

I couldn't breath, not as good as I was supposed to. I tried but the air wouldn't come in the same way it had before. What was wrong with my lungs? I know I didn't get shot in either of them, so why couldn't I breath properly?

I began to toss and turn in uncertainty and distress when I was pulled into something soft.

 _Soft? Where am I?_

Then I heard it.

I heard the sound of a voice. Soft, beautiful, feminine, and soothing. Slowly, I stopped thrashing about as I allowed myself to be bathed in her softness and warmth. I felt my eyes grow heavy as the woman began to coo and hmm a lullaby.

She then started to rock me back and forth all the while keeping me close to her. The woman held onto me protectively, like she was trying to shield me from the world and all of its evil, yet she didn't hold on too tightly nor too loosely.

Like she had done this before.

At that, I realized the situation I was in. Granted my eyesight was blurry, so I wasn't able to rely on my ability see. I could still feel what I was touching and what I was covered in.

I was covered in a small, thin blanket. Those only used for small babies.

 _Babies._

At that, I promptly decided I was too tired for this shit and went to sleep.

Only to be abruptly woken up by a small, childlike finger poking my cheek. At first I tried to ignore it, only for the same finger to poke me again. And again. And again.

My eyes snapped open and moved to glare at my current annoyance. The sight I was greeted with instantly transformed my glare into a pained look. The little offender was a little girl, no older than four years old, with bright blue hair that fell just past her ears, blue eyes that were filled to the brim with curiosity and innocence, and was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt, pants, and socks.

I was so mesmerized by her hair color that I didn't notice the woman holding me speak to the girl that kept poking me. The girl stopped poking me, and looked at the woman with a look of excitement, curiosity, and uncertainty?

The woman holding me removed me from her chest, much to my disappointment, and held me in such a way that it looked like she was about to…

 _No._

 _Noo._

 _She wouldn't._

But she did. She handed me off to the blue haired girl.

Honestly, at first I thought the girl was going to drop me on the floor. But imagine my surprise when the girl held onto me so tight I thought I was going to burst like a balloon. Luckily, the woman who had handed me off noticed my plight and spoke to the girl once more.

The girl's grip loosened a little, but it was still a little tight. I looked up at the girl's face and saw that she looked at me with such love in her eyes I would have been weirded out if I did hear what she had called me.

"Watashi no otōto…" she looked down at me with the unconditional love of an older sibling. Yes, older sibling. While I may not know the Japanese language fluently, I did however watch a _lot_ of anime. So I am able to understand some words when I hear them.

Like for instance, otōto. Which meant 'little brother', which also meant that this girl was my older sister.

I tore my gaze away from my newly identified older sister when, and I'm assuming here, our mother spoke to her again.

"Hai, Nejire-chan, Kiyo-kun anata no otōtodesu." She teased, or at least I think she did. I'm still not sure what exactly what it was that she said, but the tone she used made it sound like she was.

If my sister knew she was being teased she didn't show it. Instead she brought me closer her and gave me a big bright smile.

For some reason, that smile brought out my own too.

* * *

"Again! Again!" I practically shook with excitement as I awaited for my older sister's answer. It had been a while since I was reborn into this world, and while that time was indeed boring, it was also informative.

I learned how to speak Japanese, still not fluently just enough to get me by, and how to write, which was unbelievable hard, even with my mother and aunt teaching me. Though they did take amusement in my frustration and annoyance.

"My, My, such a demanding little brother I have." My sister, Nejire Hadō, teased me as she wagged one of her small fingers in my face. Currently, she was five years old and I was two, close to being three.

Even though I was older than her mentally, I still couldn't help but frown a little, I didn't like being teased, "Am not! I don't even want to see something so lame anyway!" I crossed my chubby arms and whipped my head to the side, hoping to at least make her mad or think I wasn't interested.

She laughed and ruffled my hair, "Of course you don't~" She spoke in a sing-song voice filled to the brim mirth. "How about this Kiyo-kun, I'll do it one more time, but you have to do something for me~"

Was she trying to _bargain_ with me?! Like I would take such obvious bait. I stayed the same way in defiance, I even closed my eyes to increase its effect. It did nothing, in case you were wondering.

My sister gave a mock sigh of disappointment and retracted her hand from atop my head, "Aww~ And I just learned something new too." Don't give in. "I was so sure that you wanted to see it for yourself, but imagine my surprise when I come back from school only to find out you don't care!" She raised a finger to her eye to wipe away an imaginary tear, "But if you really don't want to see it then I suppose…" She trailed off at the end and moved to get up.

She was abruptly stopped when I grabbed her sleeve with my small hand. She gave a hmm in mock confusion, "Yes Kiyo-kun?" She then gave me a sickly smile. One of those smiles where the bearer knows that they've won.

God damn it.

"Please…" My voice was soft and timid, the voice of someone who had caved and lost. I lowered my head and looked at her from underneath my blue bangs. She then grabbed both of my hands into her own and gave me a bright smile. A smile I couldn't resist.

"Of course! But you remember what I said right?"

I just gave her a soft, numb nod. Somehow, her smile free even bigger. To the point I was afraid she would end up splitting her own face in half.

"Well… what I want you to do for me…" she gained a thoughtful look as she pondered on what exactly she wanted me, her three year old brother, to do for her. Then her smile came back full force, "I want you to call me 'nee-chan'!" She all but yelled with excitement.

Blink.

"That's it?" I couldn't help but ask my older sister. In my previous life I didn't call my older sister, well, older sister. Because I thought it didn't need to be said. She knew what she was to me and I knew what I was to her. So why, of all things, did she want me to call her older sister?

The blue haired girl nodded excitedly, "Yes! You've never called me your nee-chan before! It's crazy, unless…" She gasped in mock realization and brought a hand to her chest, giving off the appearance of being hurt, "Do you not think of me as your nee-chan? Where did I go wrong Kiyo-kun?! Did I fail as your sister?!"

"N-no," I shifted in my place on the floor as I looked at my new older sister, "nee-chan." My sister paused from her theatrics as she regraded me with an unreadable expression. She held that look for only a moment as she gave out a squeal of delight, much to my surprise as I cupped my delicate ears with my hands.

Faster than I could realize she wrapped me up in a tight hug and spoke into my ear with so much love I could _taste_ it, "You've made me the happiest older sister in the world, you know that?" All I could do was nod as my head rested on her shoulder, "All the other girls in my class also talk about their little brothers and how they always call them nee-chan,"

Where was this coming from?

Her grip got tighter and her shoulders began to shake. Was she...was she crying… because of me? "I-I thought you didn't like me, Kiyo-kun. You also look at me with those sad eyes... I-I thought…" She didn't finish as she continued to hold me.

My sister was crying. Because of me. When I first saw her, I was instantly reminded of the older sister in my past life. They looked so much alike it physically _hurt_. It hurt to the point where I could barely look at her without feeling the need to cry.

I brought up my arms and wrapped them around her, she must have been shocked because her shoulders just stopped shaking, "Why would you think that idiot? I love nee-chan! Believe it! And you better not forget either you idiot!"

"C-calling your nee-chan an idiot? And saying you love her? I didn't know you were a tsundere Kiyo-kun!" She teased as she brought up a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She pulled away from the hug with a big smile on her, "Well… a deal's a deal Kiyo-kun!" And just like that she returned back to her normal self.

Ignoring the tsundere comment and her complete one eighty, I looked up at her with barely restrained excitement. I watched as my sister held out her hand. Then a spiral of blue energy hit me and coursed through my entire being.

She didn't make the wave strong enough to the point that it would hurt me or even push me over, she just made it strong enough so that I could be able to feel her power and weak enough so that it wouldn't hurt me.

And it was _cool!_

This vibrating sensation coursed throughout my entire body and made me shiver on simple reflex, not in discomfort mind you, but in actual excitement. For the first time since I've been reborn, I had actually felt alive. This wasn't even the first time we've done this before either. Everyday after she got back from school I would ask her to hit me with her Quirk.

Yes, _Quirk_.

That's what the superpowers in this world were called, and who was I to complain.

Anyway, my sister would agree to sate my desire most of the time. Other times she would either be too tired(Which in itself was a rarity since she was practically a condensed, walking, talking, ball of energy) or she would have homework.

"Nejire-chan! Kiyo-kun! Where are- oh. There you are!" Our mom peeked her head through the door before opening it fully, allowing me to get a better view of her. She looked so much like Nejire I had no doubt once my sister got older the both of them would be mistaken for twins. My mom had light blue hair that fell _all the way_ down to her thighs, first time I saw it I practically let my jaw drop, delicate facial features, baby blue eyes, and a pale skin tone.

I had know idea what she did for a living, but whatever she did it required her to wear a grey long sleeve sweater and a pencil neck skirt. I had money on her being a teacher.

"Mommy!" Nejire all but shouted with glee as she tackled our mother into a bear hug, one that Mom had to kneel down in order to accept it fully, "Guess what Mom?! Kiyo-kun called me nee-chan!" Mom looked down at her and gave her a bright smile.

"Oh? Did he now?"

My sister vigorously nodded her head, "Yeah! He said I'm the best sister in the entire world!" She ended the hug and waved her arms in a circular motion to symbolize the world. It was adorable.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who found it adorable, because our mother laughed with amusement at her display, "Of course you are Nejire! Your his precious sister! You will always be the best!"

Her eyes then shifted from my beaming sister to me, "Come on Kiyo-kun, come to mommy!" She continued to kneel as she spread her arms out wide, awaiting for my arrival. I moved to stand up, but I instantly failed.

All I did was land on my hands and knees. Did I mention, I couldn't walk to save my life yet? No? Well now you know. I didn't let this inconvenience deter me, however, I had to resort to crawling towards my mother, all the while watching my mom continue to open and close her hands in anticipation.

God, this was embarrassing.

It didn't take long to reach her though, and when I did she wrapped her arms around me in such a tight hug I thought I was going to die. "There's my baby boy! Who's my baby boy? You are!" She cooed as she began rubbing her cheek onto mine.

This was also something I learned in my one short year of being reborn. My mother, Ayame Hadō, was an _incredibly_ affectionate person. I don't know if it's because I'm her youngest child, but she would _always_ find an excuse to smother me.

I know that I'm two and some change, but sheesh… I liked having my own space. At least I could count on my sister and father not smothering me every chance they got.

Speaking of whom, I haven't actually seen a lot of my father lately. He was a constant in this new life since I was born, but up until a few months ago he just up and disappeared. I know he wouldn't just up and abandon us, because when he was around he would, for a lack of a better term, spoil mom rotten.

I still remember the time he bought mom a diamond necklace (I'm not even sure where the hell he got that type of money from), I swear that woman squealed so hard the entire house _shook_. I even think a few windows cracked.

So I knew for a fact that he loved her, but why wasn't he around? Mom didn't seem the least bit affected by it, if she was putting up a strong front up for me and Nejire I wasn't sure. She didn't look sad or become sad when she looked at me, which led me to believe I either looked like Mom, just like my sister, or I didn't completely look like him.

If Mom didn't look affected in the slightest or wasn't fighting the urge to break down into tears when she looked at me that meant he didn't up and leave or wasn't dead.

So, where the hell was he?

"My~ What a serious look you have on your face Kiyo-kun!" My mom teased as she poked my nose with her finger, "Are you hunger?...Or…" The blue haired woman let out a fake gasp as a sudden realization come over her, "Ah I see. You miss Auntie~ Don't you~"

"W-wha? N-no!"

"Ah~ So you don't miss Auntie? You're her favorite you know~ She'll be devastated if she heard you say that, you know~" She gave a dark smirk at the growing look of horror on my small face. I shook my head in a negative and began to push away from this she-devil. All this did was make her dark smirk grow even more.

"It's a shame too," Mom shook her head in a 'What can you do' manner. "She was so excited to see you again. She kept going on and on about how fun you and your sister are to have around." She would've kept going, but I decided to interrupt her.

"It's not…"

"It's not what?"

I was practically racking my mind for something to say. Anything would do anyway, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Nejire-nee! Save me!" I looked at my sister with the infamous puppy eyes, and it worked.

Seeing my look and hearing my plea for help, my sister answered the call, "Mom?" Our mother looked down to see Nejire's big, bright, blue eyes looking up at her with so much innocence, she'd had to be evil incarnate to not be moved by it. "Can I take Kiyo-kun to my room and show him my favorite hero?"

And as expected, Mom folded and relaxed me to my sister's care, "Of course, Nejire-chan! I'll get dinner started!" Mom left the room, but not before giving me one final bone chilling smirk.

As Nejire left my room and proceeded to walk towards her's, a stray thought entered my mind, and it's irony wasn't lost to me.

 _This family's gonna be the death of me._

* * *

I blinked as I looked at the mirror with curiosity and interest. The strange thing about being reborn was that this was the _first_ time I actually was able to look at myself in a mirror.

A boy, no older than four, stared back at me. Unlike my mother and sister, who both had bright blue eyes and hair, my eyes were a deep violet, so deep in fact I would've thought they were purple if Mom hadn't pointed out to me a few minutes earlier. Also unlike the two women in my life, my hair wasn't bright blue nor was it smooth, not in the slightest, instead it was dark blue and was rough and would've spiked out all over the place if Mom hadn't brushed it.

Behind me was the woman herself, dressed in blue jeans, flats, and dark grey blouse. She was currently looking over my attire to make sure I was ready for school, which was a simple combination of white shorts, a blue collared shirt, socks, and a pair of blue running shoes.

It was about six in the morning on the first Monday of April. My Mom woke Nejire and I up a few minutes ago. While she told Nejire to get dressed for her second year in elementary school, Mom wanted to personally dress me for Kindergarten.

As much as I loathe to admit such a thing, I was honestly a little nervous for my first day of school. I had also been antisocial in my previous life, mostly due to my family moving around alot when I was a kid, and because of that I became a sort of introvert.

Which started to happen in this life as well. While we never moved anywhere, so far I've only interacted with three people in this new life of mine. Add on the fact that they were all older than me and I was pretty much guaranteed to be unable to interact with my future classmates.

The only thing that made today bearable was the fact that my Quirk would develop soon. According to my sister and mother, Quirks usually manifested when a person was at the age of four. Of course it wasn't guaranteed to happen as soon as I turned four, I was made aware of this when Nejire told me that one of her friends developed her own a couple of weeks after she turned four, but I wanted to remain optimistic.

The thought of having a Quirk, which basically meant a superpower, made me feel a little giddy inside. Honestly I wanted the same Quirk as my mother, which Nejire had, so I could just send shockwaves everywhere. That wasn't the only reason I was giddy however.

I, back when I was two, learned that people with Quirks could become a hero. _For a profession_. I was an absolute nerd for heroes before I died, hell I still am, and the thought of becoming a Hero was fucking amazing. It had always been a dream of mine, back when I used to read comics, an admiration if you will.

I knew they weren't real, but reading about different men and women, with different backgrounds, being gifted with powers beyond all human comprehension, using their the gifts for others was completely awe-inspiring. For people, who looked at them with hatred and bigotry, to those who looked up to them as shining beacons of hope and safety, and even to those who viewed them as dangerous, they still protected them.

I, honest to God, wished, even _dreamed_ , of becoming someone like them. Someone who protected others just for the sake of helping them.

 _And now I can._

"Kiyo-kun are you alright?" The sweet voice of mother asked with concern as she looked down at me, "Are you nervous about school? If so, you could always start next year."

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and gave her the biggest smile I could muster, "No. I'm fine mom, just thinking is all."

A delicate thin blue eyebrow rose, giving her the appearance of curiosity, "What were you thinking of so hard that made you ignore me for ten minutes?"

"It hasn't been ten minutes…"

"It's a hyperbole Kiyoshi, you'll learn about them when you're older." She sighed before adding, "It's okay if you're nervous son. It's quite common in kids your age. In fact, your sister went through the same thing when she was your age."

She did? Somehow I found that hard to believe. I continued to look at my mother as I racked my brain for a way to properly word my thoughts. It didn't take long as I quickly came up with something, "I was just thinking…"

She remained silent as I paused. I was unsure, not of what I was thinking, but of how she would take it. I didn't doubt for a second that she wouldn't support my desire of being a hero, but support and approval were two different things.

Maybe that's why I haven't seen my father since I was a newborn, maybe he was a hero that was killed by a villain, or he was a civilian that a hero couldn't save in time. Was that why she smothers me constantly? Because I was the last thing she had that resembled him?

In the end I wasn't sure. Better to rip the bandaid off quick I guess.

"I want to be a hero mom."

* * *

 _ **AN: This is my first story, so tell me if it's good or not. Also I'm going to try and be as consistent as possible with this story, though it might take some willpower on my part since I'm the laziest person that I know. Hopefully I can pump out a good number of chapters before I lose steam. Feel free to tell me what you think, but please, go easy on me. XD**_


	2. Complications Of A Dream

_**Disclaimer: Own MHA, I do not.**_

* * *

 _ **Unyielding Vibrations**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Complications Of A Dream_

* * *

A tense silence hung over the room we were in. I didn't say a word, instead I waited with bated breath as I awaited my mother's response. I didn't dare look at her, I didn't want to see the look on her face. Whatever it may be.

For what seemed like hours we stood in that silence, in front of her room mirror. Her hands stopped roaming over my body, and instead of making sure everything was perfect, they were on my shoulders, applying a small amount of pressure. Whether she was aware of the tightening of grip or not, I wasn't sure.

"...why?" My mother asked, her voice soft and low. She sounded uncertain, as if my reason alone was something she didn't want to hear, which it probably was. I turned my head from the mirror and looked at my mother in her eyes.

I wished I just continued to look at the mirror.

As long as I've known her, Ayame Hadō, hasn't once cried. Not when I bit her finger when she was teasing me, not when Nejire and I tracked mud into the house and all over her recently bought carpets. My mother never cried, she was always smiling and laughing.

But this….this is a first.

Her shoulders were shaking slightly, her eyes were misty from unshed tears, and her grip tightened to the point of stinging. Her bottom lip was shaking so much she had to bite down on it to, most likely, stop a sob from escaping her lips.

"...Why, Kiyoshi?"

I couldn't meet those eyes anymore. I just looked down at my feet. I knew that being a hero was wanted, that was something that had always been with me. I didn't need to look at this world's heroes for inspiration. I already had _inspiration_.

I wasn't being some stereotypical kid that wanted to be a hero just for the sake of it. I knew why I wanted to be a hero. I knew the risk of becoming one. I knew that being such a thing was basically putting a bull's-eye on your back, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the _ranking_ or the monetary compensation. I care not for such things, for such things that a true hero should never value or seek out.

The only reason I needed...

"...Because, I want to be there for others." My voice cut through the silence with determination that shocked both me and my mother, "I want to help others so no one has to die," my mother's shaking stopped and her gripped lessened. I used that opportunity to escape her grasp.

All that I wanted to accomplish...

I turned around and looked up at my mother, "I...I want to make a world where you and Nejire-nee are safe." I was ripped from my family once, without so much as a goodbye.

I wasn't going to let it happen again.

Silence reigned supreme once again as I stared down my mother. Her hands were slowly opening and closing into fists, her bangs shadowed her eyes so perfectly that I wouldn't be able to tell what she was thinking, but I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared that she was going to hurt me, far from it, I was scared of what she would say.

"...no." She stated, her voice firm and strict. Her response got me off guard so badly all I could do was gape at the blue haired woman. I had a feeling this was going to be the route we were going to take, but I didn't think that she would just up and say 'no'. I was about to respond, but she beat me to it. "No, Kiyoshi, I won't let you become a hero."

I looked down at the ground once more at her tone of voice, "B-but…"

"If you want to help others you could be a doctor, a police officer, or even a lawyer." I looked up at her to see that she was glaring at me through her misty eyes, "But I _will not_ have my son risk his life on a day to day basis fighting deranged lunatics! I don't care if your quirk manifests and you have the power of a _god_. I don't care if you get recommended by All-Might himself, you are my only son and I won't let you be a _hero_!" She spat out the word 'hero' with so much venom I had to stop myself from flinching.

She paused and let out a breath before recollecting herself, "This is the only and _last_ time we will have this talk. Am I understood Kiyoshi?" Though her glare lessened, she still looked at me pointedly, and there was a small amount of steel in her words.

"B-bu-" I tried to reason with her, before she cut me off again. Her glare came back full force and her tone grew frosty.

"I said, ' _Am I understood Kiyoshi?'_ "

All I could do was give a small nod and reply, "...yes ma'am."

It was on this day that I learned that my mom doesn't cry because she is sad. Or because she is frustrated. Or because of some other circumstance.

 _She cries when she's furious._

Mom looked over me with a critical eye for a few moments before sighing. She knelt down so we were face to face(though I was still looking at my feet) and put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting, motherly manner.

"Kiyoshi?" I didn't speak, "Kiyoshi, dear? Look at me, please." I couldn't deny her that much. I lifted my eyes from the ground and met my mother's eyes. Her eyes weren't glaring at me anymore nor was there a frosty edge to her voice. Instead her eyes were soft, almost sad like, and her voice was warm, but shaky.

"I...I'm sorry about that Kiyoshi. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, but I need you to understand something Kiyoshi. You're my son. My first and probably last son that I will ever have in this lifetime. I know that you're just a child, but you've always been smart, incredibly so, so smart in fact that your father would be proud." Her voice wavered slightly at the mention of my father.

My mother leaned forward and drew me into a tight hug, "While I am not one to destroy the innocence and the dreams of a child, especially the ones of my own son, you have to understand that your dream of being a hero is a damning one," Well that was the first time she cursed in front of me, but I chose not to comment on it, "Being a hero is more than beating the villain, it's more than protecting civilians, it's more than having a flashy quirk to flaunt around, it's more than the costume."

She paused and pulled away to look me in the eye, "It's about sacrificing everything for the people you wish to save." As soon as the last word left my mother's lips, I blinked in confusion. Sacrifice everything for the people I want to save?

I didn't agree with that.

While I don't know what it means to be a Hero or what the life of one is like. I couldn't find what she said as fact, but it was her voice that caused me to doubt my own belief. She spoke with the experience of someone who had given everything she had into being a Pro. I couldn't put it into words, not right now at least, the best I could come up with is that she sounded _broken_ , and _betrayed_.

"I don't understand." was my simple response.

She looked like she wanted to say more. Like she wanted to vent and explain why being a hero was such an undesirable thing. She looked like she wanted to, but she didn't. "…You'll understand when you're older Kiyoshi. If you don't, perhaps I'll tell you then, but for now you and Nejire have a school to attend. Speaking of which, where is that sister of yours…"

Then she walked off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

While the car ride to school was anything but quiet, I couldn't bring myself to be apart of the nonsensical chatter that my mother and sister both partook in. Well it wasn't a two sided conversation if I'm being completely honest. It was basically my sister telling me about how fun school would be and how she would introduce me to her friends, while my mother just nodded her head along. If it was to Nejire or the radio, I'd never know.

Even though my sister was making a considerable effort to get me engaged in the family conversation, I just couldn't bring myself to be apart of it. Back in my previous life, I wasn't much of a talker, especially while riding in a car. Normally I'd just close my eyes and listen to music, but since that wasn't an option here I just opted to look outside the window.

While the thought of going to school did, unfortunately, make me more nervous than I felt in a long time, that wasn't one of the reasons behind my quietness. Granted one of them was the fact that I didn't like talking in the car. I was currently trying to make heads and tails of what my mother said.

" _Being a hero means sacrificing everything for the people you wish to save."_

That conversation, though in all honesty it was basically a scolding, happened a better part of an hour ago, yet I couldn't get that one phrase out of my mind. I even tried to not think about it, just for it to rear its ugly head towards the frontmost part of my mind.

I wanted to chalk it up to my mom being a little overprotective. I wanted to believe that even though she said that she wasn't going to let me follow my eighteen plus year long dream I wanted to believe that she hadn't actually meant it. I thought it was just a scare tactic. Something to dissuade me from becoming a hero. After all, in her eyes I'm a child and what child likes to give up what belongs to them?

But that wasn't it.

The look in her eyes as she glared down at me. The frosty edge to her words that cut with the strength of a sword. The fury that radiated off her in waves. That was no scare tactic. That was an honest to god declaration.

Ayame Hoda, my kind mother, absolutely loathed the idea of me even _dreaming_ of becoming a hero. Yet, while I had listened to the angry words of mother, I somehow knew that she wasn't mad at me. But angry at heroic society as a whole.

There are only a handful of things that have scared me enough to the point of me never wanting to see or experience them for a second time. On the very top of that list was Ayame. She wasn't like my past mom, who when mad or angry at something would openly talk and belittle the thing that made her angry.

Ayame didn't do that.

She hid her anger and fury. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One moment she was kind and compassionate, easily one of the most loveable women in both of my lives, and the next she was a rapid ball of feminine fury. She was like a bea-

Hang on a mo.

Why did the car get colder?

"Kiyoshi~" Mom's calm, soothing, voice rang out throughout the car, yet the smile on her face didn't match her voice at all. Apparently I wasn't the only one to think this because Nejire had promptly closed her mouth with an audible _click_. And for those of you who don't know, that in of itself is a feat of epic proportions. I love my sister with all of my heart, but once she starts talking, _she never stops_.

And no that isn't a hyperbole.

"Kiyoshi~" she reiterated once more, the obviously fake smile still on her face as she spoke, "You're not thinking of anything bad about your dear mother are you?" We were at a red stoplight, so she took this time to turn around in her seat and show me her full face.

 _The face of a sadist._

 _The face that promise pain._

I shuddered, "No~ O-of course not mom. I was just… Uh… erm…," let it be known that I am horrible at thinking of excuses and bullshit stories on the fly. I looked around the car to find something to distract her with, and I must've been pretty obvious too if the way her smile grew darker was any indication.

Then my eyes settled on Nejire, who looked out the window while whistling an innocent tune.

 _Chance~_

' _God that sounds like something a cheesy anime protagonist would say'_

"Hey Nejire-nee, do you think I'll make any friends at school?" Nejire looked over to my side of the car and I gave her the most innocent look I could muster, and despite there being a literal she-devil-sadist looking at me like I was a snack, I think I did pretty well.

Nejire looked at me for a few moments before giving a squeal in delight, "Of course lil bro! You're the best and most funniest boy I've ever met! If those kids in your class don't want to be your friends then it's their own faults!" She then grabbed my cheeks and pinched and pulled at them in delight.

"Mou~ That hurts, Nejire-nee." I tried to pull away from the over enthusiastic girl, but she had a grip of iron. How the hell did a seven year old have such a strong grip?

"I can't wait for us to get to school Kiyo-kun! I'll show you all of my friends, I'll walk you to your class too, and then we'll eat lunch together!"

"I'm pretty sure kindergartners don't eat lunch with the older kids."

"Nah...sure they do Kiyo-kun, isn't that right mom?!" Nejire stopped what she was doing and leaned over a bit to look at our mother, who started driving once again, "Cause that's what my friend said at school! She said that all grades eat together at lunchtime."

Our mom didn't take her eyes off the road, but the amusement was evident in her tone, "Did she really say that, Nejire-chan, or did she just nod her head?"

Nejire went on to explain the talk with her friend in excruciating detail. She didn't leave anything out either. She spoke of everything, from the time it started to the time it ended. The fact that she, a hyperactive seven year old with the attention span of a kindergartener, could remember such a conversation was kind of shocking.

She wasn't giving an abridged version either, it was the full on conversation, and I only know this because some of the dialogue didn't sound like her at all, complete with erratic hand gestures and everything.

Despite my current situation I couldn't help, but smile softly at my chatterbox of sister. She was so pure and innocent it was adorable. I honestly hoped she would stay like that for a long time. It would be beyond painful to see such innocence be destroyed and jaded.

As Nejire continued to talk and ask questions about random things, I continued to ponder on what I wanted to do with my life. Or more precisely what I needed to do in order to become a hero. Because the way my mother is now, there's just no way I can become a hero.

Well that's not entirely true, or at least I think it isn't. I needed to attend a high school with a hero course, and I know for a fact that my mom would be watching my applications for high schools like a hawk. I don't know why, nor do I understand why she doesn't want me to be a hero, beside the fact that I'm her only son of course.

Her rage towards the thought of heroes only belonged to those who lost someone because of the very same people that were supposed to help them. I didn't know who my father was, not really. I couldn't remember his voice or his face. Hell, I don't even remember his name!

Once upon a time I had asked Nejire who our father was and what he was like, but you know what happened?

Her usually happy face fell and became drowned in despair, so much in fact she was on the verge of bawling her eyes out. Now that I look back on it, the only reason she didn't break down completely was because she wanted to look strong for me. I guess, she thought that as the older sibling she had to be the strongest of the both of us.

Why she thought that, I didn't know. But what I do know is what she said, "...Mommy will tell you when you're older, Kiyoshi." The sheer amount of grief in her voice had made me hug here on sheer reflex.

My musings came to a halt when I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Kiyo-kun, are you alright?" My sister voiced her concern as she leaned over to look me in the eyes once more. I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised in curiosity, silently prompting her to go on, "It's just...we're here."

I looked out of the car window and blinked. Sure enough, we were here, kids walking towards the school with their parents holding their hands and book bags on their backs. All of the kids looked different from each other and, not in the everyone looks different way, but some of the kids had distinctive features, like one of them had wings and other had a weirdly shaped head.

"Are you nervous, Kiyoshi?"

I actually was, but not in a new experience kind of way, I don't know how to describe it, but for some reason just looking at the front school gates and the walking crowd of kids and parents filled me with a sense of dread. Even though I was an introvert, I shouldn't have this bad of a reaction towards school.

"No, I'm just ready to go back home already." I half lied to ease both my mother's and sister's growing concern. What was with them? Why do they always treat me like I was something fragile?

Mom looked at me with a critical eye for a few moments before giving a soft chuckle, "I'm sure you are son," She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Nejire and I with a wide smile, "Well, since I'm sure you're both so excited for school I won't keep you two waiting. Be safe, pay attention in class, and be respectful."

I glanced outside to see parents walking their kids to the front gate, "You're not gonna walk us to the front gate?" In response my mom just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you want me to?"

"No. I'd rather you not embarrass Nejire-nee and I on our first day of school."

"That hurts, Kiyoshi."

Taking notice of my sarcastic tone mom put a hand above her heart in mock pain, before turning towards Nejire, who also voiced her intrigue, "Yeah mom, why aren't you going to walk us to the school gate?" Nejire got out of her car seat and leaned over to look out mother in her face. They were so close mom had to lean back a little.

"Sorry kids maybe next time. I'm already going to be late for work as it is," Nejire pouted at the older woman, and said older woman just cooed at the girl before saying, "How about this? Once school is over we'll get some Shabu shabu, how does that sound?"

Both of us beamed at the older woman, "It sounds awesome! Yes!" The both of us turned toward each other and did a high five. Nejire leaned forward and gave her a hug. I got out of my car seat and kissed her on the cheek.

We both got out of the car and waved at her as we walked towards the school. Or we would have if Mom didn't shout at us to stop in our tracks. At first I thought she had second thoughts about not walking us to school, but when I turned around I knew I was wrong.

Nejire and I both turned around with confusion clear on our face, "Nejire-chan! Can you come back here for a second?" The blue haired woman sent a quick nervous glance, a glance so fast I almost missed it, before locking eyes on my sister, "And stay right there Kiyo-kun!" Somehow knowing what our mother wanted, she sped walked towards her.

I watched as my two family members talked for a few moments, before Nejire gave our mom a sharp, stiff, nod. She turned on her heel and sped walked back towards me with a sense of urgency and something else I couldn't decipher.

Huh, wonder what they talked about.

As we continued our walk towards the front gate, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that washed over my body again. It feel over me like a blanket, trying to cover me completely. My heart was beating against my chest so hard it was practically the only thing that reached my ears.

Refraining from putting a hand above my chest, I tried to do a slow breath exercise, the type of breathing exercises that was meant to help with anxiety, something that I had suffered from I'm my first life. I tried to do anything to ease my nerves; reciting some of the songs I remembered, thinking of eating my favorite type of food, hell I even tried to picture Niagara Falls.

Why was this happening?! This shouldn't be happening! Sure, I had social anxiety, and was nervous on my first day of school, but I shouldn't be reacting this badly! Though this may seem a bit childish, it did ease my nerves, at first, knowing that I was in fact going to school with Nejire and that she would walk me to my class everyday.

Add on the fact that I was basically a high school student crammed into the body of a four year old, I should be fine with going to Kindergarten. Yeah, sure it would undoubtedly be boring(as anything dealing with school naturally was) and tedious, I should be fine.

But for some odd reason, I wasn't fine, far from it, in fact I felt downright _terrified._ Why did I feel like that? I didn't have the slightest clue. Just what the he-

"Kiyo-kun."

"Huh?"

Broken out of my thoughts, I snapped my eyes towards Nejire, who was now in front of me with her eyes filled with worry, "Y-yeah? W-what is it, Nejire-nee?" I fumbled with my words as I continued to look into her eyes, which were becoming more worried as I spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I took a few moments to recollect myself, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I hated lying to my sister, especially my sister. She had always been there for me, and even though I was only four that meant the world to me. But I couldn't tell her how I really felt. No, that would only make her worry more. Nejire and mom already treat me like glass, I was actually surprised they let me go to an elementary school instead of homeschooling me.

Nejire raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not believing a word I just said, "Oh really?" I didn't trust my voice, in fear that it would fail me, so I just gave her a small nod in an affirmative.

"Then why is your hand shaking?"

It was?

I looked down at my right hand to find that, it in fact, was shaking. Not violently, it shook rather softly, otherwise I probably would've noticed it. Then again I was lost in my thoughts.

Covering my shaking limb with its non-shaking counterpart I spoke to my sister in the calmest, and most clear voice I was able to muster, "It's nothing Nejire-nee. I'm completely fine, okay? My hand just fell asleep and I was trying to wake it up without bringing too much attention to it or looking weird."

She didn't believe me, but didn't say anything opting to just glare at me. I glared back at my sister, clearly not falling for her intimidation act. We glared at each other as other students started going to their different classes.

Relenting, she gave out a soft sigh, "...fine. Just... just...you'll get me if something bad happens right? I know that it can be a bit nerve wracking meeting new people, and I know how antisocial you can be-"

"Hey!"

"-but once you get in there and meet the rest of your classmates you won't have a reason to be nervous," She looked at me for a few moments with a critical eye, then she glanced at my hand that was still shaking, before her gaze softened, "How about this Kiyoshi; If you're feeling scared just ask the teacher to get me and I'll come as fast as I can, okay?"

I gave my sister a half hearted glare. Why did they keep treating me like I was made of glass?! "I'm fine Nejire-nee." The glare didn't do anything to my older sister. In fact it just amplified her concern even more.

"Promise me, Kiyoshi."

Why was she so intent on pushing this? "I already told you I'm-"

"Promise. Me. Kiyoshi." The blue haired girl interrupted me with a sharp, demanding tone and a glare that held no room for argument. A more than a little miffed that I was being treated like a child, I didn't say anything only intently glaring back at her. We stayed like that for a few moments before I caved.

"Fine," I groaned out to my older sister, who had a satisfied smile on her face, "I promise I'll get you if something bad happens, okay?"

Nejire looked at me for a few seconds before crossing her arms, "You're not just saying that so you can hurry up and leave me, right? You're actually going to get me if something happens?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I deadpanned at the girl with a flat and bland tone of voice, "And I mean it. If I'm not feeling well or something, you'll be the first to know." Saying this eased her a great amount since her shoulders and posture seemed to genuinely relax.

Seemingly happy with this, Nejire leaned down a planted a soft kiss on my forehead, "That's a good little brother. Now let's hurry up and get to your class, at the rate we're moving you might be tardy for your first day!" She gave me a big smile, grabbed my hand, and guided me towards my class.

Looking at my sister as she practically dragged me forward, I couldn't keep a smile from threatening to tear my face in half.

Even if it didn't match what I felt on the inside.

* * *

 **AN: So, huh, yeah! This was a thing! I would've had it out sooner, but some of the things in here looked a LOT, and I mean A LOT, worse. But I think I got it somewhat close to what I wanted it to be. And on another note. Twenty something favorites and thirty follows! If that ain't a confidence booster, then I don't know what is! Also! Reviews!**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks man! :)**

 **Hawkright-01121999: Thanks! Yeah I have a pretty good idea of what I want Kiyoshi to do before I go straight into canon. I honestly can't wait to get there so I can see how much I can FUBAR it. Also I'm glad to be of service! :D**

 **Guest#1: Thanks! Glad you find interesting!**

 **Guest#2: That means a lot, thank you! :)**

 **Guest#3: Yeah, I agree with you. The self insert concept has been done so many times they belong on a website of their own, but I'm glad you find it interesting! :)**

 **Guest#4: Yeah, Kiyoshi is going to develop a more realistic reason as to why he wants to be a Hero, but right now it's just something he wants to do because that is one of the only things he remembers finding actual joy in back in his first life. I hope that makes sense.**

 **As always feel free to review! Till next time! XD**


End file.
